Small Fry
by A. Fang
Summary: It's a whole new venture: swimming, uniforms...speedos.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own

"Where are you?" A red headed female asked her best friend as she looked around an airport at Ipswich, Massachusetts

"_Sammy, I'm at the airport_." The Asian replied as she looked at her cousin, also an Asian, who was feeding her information.

"No shit. What gate? I'm at 30." Sammy replied as she looked above her head.

"Hey, Sam?" The female asked her relative. "What gate are we at?"

"Ali, look to your left. Gate 30." Sam stated in a scolding manner as if to say, 'mind your surroundings'.

"_Gate 30,_ _too. You see, this is why we should travel together._" Ali said, glaring at Sam for his comment.

"We were. You went-" Sammy was cut off by the tiny friend.

"_LIES! You went off. You-hey! I see you!_" Ali and Sam ran over to the taller (than Ali, by a head or two and a head shorter than Sam) woman. "Damn, either you got taller or…I'm short."

"Everyone is taller than you, I mean even people two to three years younger than you are quite a few inches or so taller." Sammy stated in a mocking manner as the group of three left the airport with their carry-on luggage.

"Lies! All lies!" Ali shouted as they climbed into her waiting vehicle. "Whoa! A 2008, blue metallic Saturn VUE. I'm surprised you got one up here too."

"I'm not." Sam said as he climbed into the front.

"HEY! How some I'm not in that seat?" Ali protested from her seat in the back.

"Simple little cousin. You're too short."

"I hate you." Ali muttered as Sammy laughed and drove out of the airport.

"Okay, we go to a…school with uniforms." Sammy started to give her best friend the-

"YES! HAHAHA! NO SKIMPY CLOTHES!" Sam pretty much exclaimed to the world.

"HEY! My clothes are not skimpy by normal standards. You however think anything that shows my stomach is skimpy. Ask Samm. (If Sam is spelt with one 'm' it's the cousin, two is the friend.) My clothes all cover my knees, shoulders, hell they even cover my chest! You just don't want me to be raped or kidnapped and raped. God! You're all insanely protective. One would even think that you are my father!" Ali shouted.

"Hey! (what's with all the dialogue starting with 'hey'?) I'm not the one who-"

"Well at least my nonexistent fan club doesn't grope me!"

"Really? Who is the guy who calls at least once a day?"

"He is my other protective cousin! I'm sorry dad, was I supposed to ask you if I could answer MY phone? SORRY! I'M FUCKING SEVENTEEN! NOT SEVEN! YOU MOTHER-" Ali's ranting was cut off by Samm's **way** too peppy cry.

"We're here!"

"Where?" Ali asked as she looked uninterested at the white building.

"HOME! For the next year or so. You already missed the first week. Um, it's like any other school. We sleep in dorms, we have cliques, and terrible lunch food." Sammy said as she parked the SUV. "Come on," Ali laughed. "shut up Ali, let's get you settled in the rooms."

"Now," She led the threesome (author snickers "Threesome." "Shush" best friend comments) inside.

-insert cell ring tone here- "Sorry, it's mine. Hey Daddy, can I answer it?" Ali mocked Sam as she pulled out her cell. "Hello."

"_Hey small fry._" Was the answer.

"John? Cousin John?" Ali questioned.

"_Yeah. Got bored. At school?_" John wanted to know.

"Wait. Which one? Who's your dad?"

"_My dad has the name you can't pronounce._"

"Oh. You-" The phone was snatched and closed by Sam. "Jerk. He is your family member as well as mine." Ali protested when he pocketed it.

"Your point? Samm says you'll room with her in her dorm. It's 315. I'm in 324, or one hallway and four doors down. Here are your bags and behave." Sam requested as he handed his significantly smaller cousin her red backpack, and black drawstring bag.

"I always do." Ali responded as she put on the backpack and held the other one.

"Yeah, but that was for your dad. I always wondered if you were afraid of him or you really loved him." Sam asked as he hugged her.

"Umm, a bit of both." Ali replied as she hugged Sam before walking towards her dorm. "I should unpack now. See you Monday."

"Bye." Sam said heading to his. 'I'm about a minute max away.' He thought entering his room.

"God." Ali muttered to Samm. "Why is he protective of me?"

Samm sighed. "He just…he views you as his little sister. Especially since you are like three heads shorter. Keep in mind your dad only let you go here because he trusts both your 'brother' and myself."

Ali began to unpack. "Samm, kind of friends do you have?"

Samm laid down on her bed. "Well, I am friends with four guys. One is a player and probably screws everything, one is sweet, one is like the alpha and the other is a bad boy in leather type."

"Lovely." Ali said as she finished putting away her clothes and sat down on her bed. "How come I get the bed with pink covers?"


	2. Bananas

Disclaimer: Not mine

Disclaimer: Not mine. Last disclaimer.

"RISE AND SHINE!" The peppy silver-grey eyed woman exclaimed.

Her Asian friend just groaned and tried to roll over. The bed was too small. Result? She fell out of bed with a loud 'thud'.

And let out a long string of curses under her breath as she got up and glared at the uniform that laid innocently on a chair. ("INNOCENT MY ASS!" Author says.)

Ali turned to face her friend who was already dressed. "Class starts in 15 minutes. Get dressed and then we will eat breakfast and go to class."

"Yes mother." The petite muttered sarcastically.

After she and Samm were ready, the other Sam knocked on the door.

"You guys decent?" He asked. "I have chocolate doughnuts and a banana."

Once Samm heard that, she burst through the door with Ali and grabbed the doughnuts and handed the banana to her friend.

"Umm, Samm?" Sam asked as Ali peeled the fruit (bananas are fruit right?) and began to eat.

"Yeah?" Samm asked, her mouth full of food.

"I thought Ali was still banned from bananas." Sam said watching Ali eat once the group started to wall out of the building.

"She is." Samm confirmed. "Why?"

"She's eating one. Or at least finished." Sam said.

Ali threw away the peel. "TO HELL!!" She exclaimed.

"We're screwed." The Sam(m)s said in harmony.

"I mean…TO CLASS!"

"Definitely screwed." Samm said.

"Who's screwed?" Reid asked seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"We all are. Ali come here." Samm requested of her best friend.

"Come." Ali snickered.

"Hey, Samm." Caleb greeted as he and the rest of the sons came (author snickers) into view. "Who is she?"

Samm grabbed Ali's arm. "This is Ali. Ali, these are my friends." Ali waved at the men who returned the wave. " Sam!"

"What?" Sam asked.

Samm introduced Sam to her friends. "Now. Behave. We are off to class."

"You mean Hell." Ali corrected walking over. She giggled. "Hell is nicer than this. This is in between."

Sam sighed. "No. Behave and you will be given cookies. I can't believe Samm gave you a banana." He said as Ali bounced in place.

Samm put her hand on Ali's head in effort to make her stop. "Not my fault. I took what was for me. You should have held on to it."

Ali kept bouncing.

"What happens when you give Ali a banana?" Tyler asked.

Samm answered. "She gets hyper and peppy. And…she…WON'T GOD DAMN STOP BOUNCING!!" She gave up and let the Asian bounce.

"Let me try." Reid requested. He put his hand on her head.

Ali kept bouncing.

"Me next." Caleb stated. He put his hand on her head.

Ali kept bouncing.

Sam tried. And failed.

Tyler tried. Ali faulted. But…

She kept bouncing.

Pogue tried. The moment he put his hand on her head she stopped. He smirked.

Ali looked up at him. "Meany head. You ruined it. I was pissing Samm off."

Reid and Caleb laughed.

"You think everyone's a meany head." Sam reminded her.

"Bubble burster." Ali complained.

"Let's go to class." Samm said walking off in one direction.

The group said their goodbyes.

"So…" Samm started. "Do you like anyone?"

"No." Ali lied.

"Do you think anyone is attractive?" She asked.

"No." Ali lidded again.

"Stop lying." Sam requested.

"Fine." Ali pouted.

After seven or so hours of torture, Samm decided to take Ali and Sam down to the pool.

"Let's hope it's open." She, well, hoped.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, my friends like to swim and the team hasn't been put together." Samm answered once she opened the door.

"Hey." Pogue greeted along with the other guys.

"Hey." Samm returned the greeting. "Good news. Ali's back to normal…for now."

The men turned their focus to the Asians.

"I bet I can beat you." Sam betted. "And if I win, you must Kick your BMW."

Ali glared. "What if I win?"

Sam smirked. "We shall worry about that if you win."

"You are on." The glare Ali had only grew with Sam's comment.

"Guys." Samm intervened. "You can't go swimming now."

"Why not?" Ali was so mad, she didn't care if she had to swim nude. She wanted to fucking beat her fucking cousin and…kill him.

"Well, the guys want us to go with them to Nicky's, a local hang out." Samm said. "I said yes. Unfortunately for Sam, he can't go." Ali grinned. "And unfortunately for you, I said we would go." Ali's grin was wiped off her face.

"I hate you." She said.

"You say that a lot." Samm stated dragging them away. "Now we go to hell."

"I hate malls." Ali said.

After an hour of evil, the girls returned to their dorms.

"Now, let's get ready." Samm said already getting dressed.

"Now, I don't intend to be mean, but…I mean I like my dress and everything, but…" Ali sort of stuttered.

"What?" Samm asked slightly annoyed.

"Seriously. Why do I have to have that pink thing?"


	3. Dress

"Why

"Why?" Ali whined, trying to get out of wearing a dress.

Samm sighed. "Because that was the agreement-thingy."

Ali pouted. "But I don't wanna."

"You're being awfully childish." Samm noted picking up the dress. "If you do not wear this dress I will have Sam repossess your vehicle."

Ali glared. (If you haven't figured it out yet, no one messes with Ali's BMW.) "You wouldn't." She started to eye Samm in a…wary way as if she was going to betray her by handing over the car, which in some ways if Samm did hand over the car…she was.

"Why won't you just wear the damn thing?"

Ali shrugged. "I hate dresses."

"I know that, dumbass. Why won't you fucking wear the dress?" Samm was severely annoyed as she shook the dress on its hanger. She had been trying unsuccessfully to get the tiny woman to wear a dress. It wasn't as if the dress would kill her.

"I haven't been bribed, attacked, threatened, etc. yet." Ali stated.

"I will give you anything, hell; I will do anything if you just wear the damn dress!!" Samm shouted.

Ali grabbed the dress; Samm sighed and missed the mischievous glint in her best friend's eyes.

"Happy now?" The Asian asked as the evil one looked for any problems.

"Oh, we can fight, steal and even kick your BMW, but now I'm evil?" Sometimes not even she could understand her friend.

"Yup!" Ali replied happily. She eyed the tight(er than she was used to) red spaghetti strap dress. It was knee length, a poofy skirt and had the fringe outlined in brown. The dress showed off Ali's legs.

"DAMN!! I am good." The red head praised herself.

Ali looked herself over. "It's okay, but why a pink tag?"

**AN: I'm updating because this was the schuldule I set. Now I will be updating at most twice a month. Here is half a chapter. Yes I am holding out on you. You are holding out on me. Over twenty hits a day. No reviews.**

**New policy. No reviews No chapters. AND ACTUAL REVIEWS! NO "I like ur story updae asap!!" **

**Sorry, (Well, not really…)**

**A. Fang **


End file.
